Ouran 7 minutes in heaven
by SweetEcho
Summary: This is a 7 mins in heaven with all host and yourself as a fellow host. Please enjoy!
1. Opening

**A/N: This will be descriptive not meant for younger readers.**

**I do not own Ouran Host Club**

* * *

"Hey [Your Name], you need to get to my house now, I sent a car to pick you up. We are having a slumber party with just us hosts." Tamaki's voice rang through the phone.

'Oh great.' you walk into the kitchen to tell your mother you have been invited to a sleepover with the hosts. She smiles and happily agrees only because she likes seeing you happy. You go to your room to pack clothes for the weekend just in case. by the time you finish you can hear your mother talking to someone at the door. You assume that it is the driver of the car Tamaki sent and hurry to the door.

"Ah Miss [Your Last Name], are you ready, if not I can wait for you."

"No I am ready we can go." you say to the man. "I love you mom!" you say to her as you leave.

"I love you too, be careful." She says back and you close the door.

The drive to Tamaki's house was boring but not very long. the car stops and you get out and head to the door. You knock and wait for an answer. The door flies open and you are ambushed by 4 people. Tamaki; Hani; and the twins. Kyoya; Mori; and Haruhi are all standing around looking bored. You convince them off and walk into the house. You are ushered into a very large room that has futons for everyone on the floor. There is a table with all kinds of junk food on it then a table with rich people junk food.

"Ok so what kid of things are we going to be doing Tamaki?" You look at the blonde.

"Well I read something on the internet about this game called seven minutes in heaven. So we can start with playing that."

I wondered if he really knew what the game was about. He pulled a hat from no where and said, "You first [Your Name]."

Your roll you eyes and sigh and reach in to grab the item from the person, however instead of items all you feel is scarves. You pull one out and it is...

* * *

**Red- Haruhi**

**White- Tamaki**

**Dark Blue- Mori**

**Pink- Hani**

**Light Blue- Hikaru**

**Orange- Kaoru**

**Violet- Kyoya**

**Black- Surprise**


	2. Light Blue

**Light Blue**

* * *

You pull a light blue scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and the person you brought you in. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Hikaru standing there. You blush, you had always wanted to kiss him and now her was you chance. Hikaru walked up to you and pushed you to the wall, wrapping his arms around you and kissed you, it was a fierce passionate longing kiss. He pulls back, "I have always wanted to do that."

You push him to the ground and climb on top of him, and start to kiss him. He kisses back and the intensity and need grows deeper and deeper. From your position on top of him you can feel him growing, and it make you want him more. He runs his hand down to the end of your shirt and under it, up to your breast. His warm hand finding it target and gently squeezing and creasing it. You take your hand run in down him to the button on his pant and undo it, then unzip them and slide your hand under his boxers to the waiting part of him. You stop kissing him and wiggle your way down to it, and wrapped you hand around the base and your lips around the head. He moaned deeply at your touch, then there was a knock on the door, and voice saying time was over.

"Damnit. Right when it was getting good too."

You look at him puzzled, "it wasnt good before?"

He sits up, "no thats not what I meant." He wraps his arms around me, "I am glad that this happened, I have never known how to tell you how I felt about you."

"Me either." you say to him.

"[you name], I love you."

"I love you too, Hikaru." He leans down and kisses you. The two of you stand and fix his pants then walk from the room hand in hand. Spending the rest of the sleepover hugging; cuddling; and kissing.


	3. Violet

**Violet**

* * *

You pull a violet scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and the person you brought you in. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Kyoya standing there. You have no idea what to do. You have had a crush on Kyoya since you met him, but he is always so cold and looks bored with Tamaki's ideas.

"You know, most of Tamaki's ideas are really stupid, but this one I like." you look at him and see his glasses down, so you can see his eyes and the is a bit of mischief; and something else.

"And why is that?"

"Because now I have you alone with me for seven minutes, I can finally do what I have been wanting to do since you walked into the club room."

He walks you to the back wall of the closet and forces your against it. Pinning you with both his arms on either side. He grabs your face and make you look at him, then kisses you hard, but there is something about the kiss that just doesn't seem like he wants to force you.

"You dont have to do this."

He looks at you, "I have been wanting more than I have ever wanted anyone before."

"Ok, fine but you dont have to force me, I will do anything you want. I love you."

He kisses you again, however this time, its sweet gentle, passionate, filled with love. While kissing you he take off his glasses and place them in his jacket pocket, takes that off and throws it aside, then with both hands lifts you into the air putting your legs around his hip. He pushes you back to the wall and slides a hand under you shirt. You moan while kissing as he gropes your breast. You can feel him beneath you, every part par of him, and it seems as if he is just as turned on as you are.

There is a knock on the door, "Guys its time to com out."

Your breath catches, and he whispers in your ear, "don't worry I was hoping I would get you and made it to were the door locked from our side."

You smile at his statement and kiss him, he kisses you back and you proceed to enjoy more than 7 minutes in heaven.


	4. Orange

**Orange**

* * *

You pull a orange scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and the person you brought you in. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Kaoru standing there. You have no idea what to do. You had a crush on Kaoru but he is usually always with Hikaru and while you can tell the difference between them and they know it. You have never had the courage to ask to speak to Kaoru alone about your feelings.

Kaoru looks down at the ground a slight blush across his face, "hey [your name] there is something I have been trying to figure out how to tell you. I-I l-like y-you."

You say nothing back to him, but walk over lift his chin with your hand and kiss him. He seems as if he is shocked but only for the briefest of moments, then he falls into the kiss. Slowly you wrap your arms around his neck, as he is wrapping his around your waist. The kiss deepens and soon you have to break apart for air. He places his forehead against yours and chuckles, his breath washing over your face. Your smiling ear to ear.

There is a knock on the door and a panicky voice, "Kaoru, are you ok? time is up."

You smile at each other and walk out of the closet hand in hand. Hikaru had a very surprised look on his face, the he smiled as if he had not expected this out come but was pleased it had happened.


	5. Red Part 1

**Red**

**A/N: Ok so I decided that with Haruhi I was going to do a two part one being just friends, and the other yuri. So part 1 is the friends, part 2 is the yuri.**

* * *

You pull a red scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and another person. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Haruhi standing there. You being part of the host club knew Haruhi was a girl and not really being into girls you look at her with a sad smile.

"So, I guess we get to sit here and chat huh?"

She laughed, "yeah looks like it. I was a little worried that you might be into girls."

"Ah! No I am not into girls, I think it would be weird."

So Haruhi and I talked for the rest of the 7 minutes. There was a knock on the door and we got up and walked to the door. Opening it we found all the boys minus Kyoya, and Mori, standing by the door like they were waiting for us to come out all hot and sweaty. The looks of disappointment of their faces was priceless.


	6. Red Part 2

**A/N: Here is part 2. This is the YURI scene anyone who does not want to read look away.**

* * *

You pull a red scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and another person. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Haruhi standing there. You blush deeply, and she sees it.

"[Your name] what's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

"I have a crush on you Haruhi."

She looks down and you get a sad look on your face and fall to the floor. 'Of course she doesnt feel the same you are both girls.' Suddenly you feel hands on your face, tilting your head up. Haruhi is blushing now, and before you can ask why she presses her lips to yours. There is an immediate shock then you relax into the kiss, pulling her into your lap. The kissing is only stopped now and then for air. The two of your run your hands all over each others bodys, now leaving anything to chance. You slip your hand up the back of Haruhi's shirt and unclasp her bar, then slide your and around front and gently squeeze her breast, while she has slid her hand down in between the two of you, and into your pants, rubbing your sensitive spots.

"Haruhi, [your name], your time has been up for five mintues." You two finally hear Tamaki scream door standing wide open for all to see.

The two of you seperate and blush. You stand and help Haruhi up and the two of you walk from the closet and sit down. Haurhi in your lap and the two of you kiss each other, causing all the boys to blush.


	7. Dark Blue Part 1

**Dark Blue**

**A/N: Since we dont know much about Mori in his private life, I have decided to make him a Dom. This will be very graphic.**

* * *

You pull a dark blue scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and another person. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Mori standing there. You have always looked up to and respected him. You also had a small crush on him. He looks down at you, and smiles and evil looking smile.

"Get down on your knees, now." he said looking at you with a serious face.

You were shocked by his forcefulness. Mori was usually always so kind and gentle around you.

"Mori-sempi, what umm do you mean?"

"Just what I said now be a good girl and get to you knees, and dont address me so formally while we are alone, you will call me Takashi."

I looked at him still shocked by his actions here in the closet alone with me. He then grabbed my hair and forced me to my knees.

"I said down, now you have to be punished." he grabbed my face leaning down and kissed me hard. He pulled back and unzipped his pants, pulling out his penis, "Now wrap your lips around me and give me a blow job."

He still had a hand full of your hair, so you had no doubts that he would force to do it if you didnt, so slowly you move close enough and wrap your lips around him and begin to lick his penis. He moaned the moment you made contact. You wondered why Mori was being like this. He was gently pulling your hair as you worked to bring him to climax, however before that could happen there was a knock on the door, and the adorable voice of Huni rang out, "Times up guys."

He looked down at you, "Well you can finish this later. If we dont stop he will come in here. You are mine from this point on, do as I say and everything will turn out fine." He grabbed your hand, releasing your hair and lifted you from the ground. The two of you walked from the closet, and sat down in the circle. Mori pulled you into his lap, and whispered, "This is where you are to sit whenever we are not in the club."

You nodded you head gently. Everyone around you two gushed about what a cute couple y'all made. 'If they only knew.' you thought.


	8. Dark Blue Part 2

**A/N: This is another Chapter for Mori. It was requested from Shadowtolight. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

You pull a dark blue scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and another person. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Mori standing there. You have always looked up to and respected him. You also had a small crush on him. He looks down at you, and smiles a sweet smile, while blushing.

"Hey [name]"

You blush as well, "Hey Mori-sempi."

He walks up to you an pulls you into his arms, gently holding you to him, and kisses you. You are surprised at first then fall into the kiss. You have secretly liked Mori. Holding you Mori sits on the floor pulling you into his lap. The two of you continue to kiss with passion and love untill there is a soft knock on the door.

"Hey guys time is up." Tamaki's voice drifted into the closet.

Mori pulls back and looks at you, "We can either go back in there or hide in the closet. Its up to you."

You smile at him, and kiss him deeply not moving from his lap. He takes that as your answer and kisses back. The others give up on trying to get us to come out, and thats when everything becomes more steamy. Mori slides his hand up your shirt, pausing for just a moment, giving you a look to make sure its ok for him to keep going. You smile at him, and he keeps going, sliding his hand up your back to undo you bra, then around to the front and caressing your bare breast. You begin to pull off his jacket and shirt. He then follows suit and pulls your shirt and bra off. He continued to caress you as you ran your hands through his hair, while the two of you kept kissing. Eventually all of this led to the two of you laying in the floor holding each other completely naked.

Heaving a sigh, Mori looks at you in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Your relationship blossoms from there and you two end up married after college.


	9. Pink Part 1

**Pink part 1  
**

**A/N: There will be two for Hani as well. Part 1 they become bffs, and Part 2 is actual romance.**

* * *

You pull a pink scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and another person. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Hani standing there. He is this most adorable person you have ever met, and you could just eat him up (figuratively of course).

Hani bounces to you,"What would you like to do [name]-chan?"

"Hani-sempi, you do know how this game is played right?"

"Of course I do, but we are friends, I dont want us kissing or anything like that to make our friendship weird."

"Oh good."

"Were you worried I would make you kiss me? Cause I can if you want to." He looks at you with an evil look for the briefest second, then he was back to his bubbly self.

"I was a little worried, but I agree I wouldnt want make our friendship weird."

"YAY!" as he jumps into your arms. "You are the best [name]-chan."

The two of you spend the rest of the seven minutes talking and giggling. Finally they tell you time is up and you come out holding hands and skipping back to your seats. Mori smiles at this and from then on the two of you become closer and closer untill you are best friends who tell each other everything.


	10. Pink Part 2

**Pink Part 2**

* * *

You pull a pink scarf from the hat, it is removed from your hand and tied around your eyes, you are walked to the closet that is in the room, and the door closes behind you and another person. You remove the scarf from you eye to find Hani standing there. He is this most adorable person you have ever met, and you could just eat him up (figuratively of course). He however is looking at you like he could literally eat you. He smiles mischievously at you.

"You know, [name] the one thing I have always liked about you is your so compassionate. Now come here I want to show you some compassion." He said voice thick with lust. He walks close to you, pushes you down to the floor, and climbs on top of you.

"Oh [name] I have wanted you since the first time I saw you. You have no idea how sexy I find you. I will make you my wife, I want you to know this."

You blush deeply, "Hani-sempi?" you say confused by his change in demeanor.

"Please call me Mitsukuni." He says this kisses you deeply. This kiss is filled with compassion, love, devotion, and lust. He really meant it when he said he wanted to show you compassion. You sink into the kiss, not holding anything back, because you have secretly like this attention from Mitsukuni. He wraps his arms around you deepening the kiss. He straddles your lap kissing repeatedly, taking breaks for air. The seven minutes pass by quicker then the both of you like, and you jump when the knock on the door and the, "Mitsukuni, its time," happens.

The two of you look sad into each others faces as he gets up, then helps you to your feet. You walk hand in hand to the door, and back to the circle without a care, he sits in your laps smiling and holding Usa-chan. Takashi looks confused over at the two of you, then smiles when he sees how happy his cousin is. He sits next to you and looks proud to now protect the both of you.

He leans over, "take care of him, please."

You smile at him, "I will."

"I love you, [name]" Mitsukuni says looking between you and Takashi.

"I love you too."

Mitsukuni ends up holds up to the statement he made in the closet and after the both of you have finished college he makes you his wife. You two live happily ever after, with 4 happy healthy children.


	11. Auhor's Note

**I am still trying to figure out how I want to do the chapter for Tamaki. Once I have figured that out how I want to do it then I will post the chapter. Sorry for making you wait.**


End file.
